


There and Back Again; A Story from Another Time

by Labgirl2882



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle Scenes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gandalf Ships It, Gandalf is a Troll, Genderfluid Character, Hobbits, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Other, Poor Bilbo, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Curse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Lord of the Rings References, not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labgirl2882/pseuds/Labgirl2882
Summary: A story about soulmates, soulmarks and a very powerful sleeping curse. Constants several ships, a few oc’s and a good mix of fluffy angst.Basically, Bilbo gets cursed by a witch and the only one that can break the curse is Thorin.  Que Gandalf, the sneak bastard, having to back petal to convince the company the Bilbo is indeed alive (sorta) and explain that Frigga is Bilbo and Thorin’s daughter.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolog: Sleepless Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> A story about soulmates, soulmarks and a very powerful sleeping curse. Constants several ships, a few oc’s and a good mix of fluffy angst.
> 
> Idea – gender fluid Bilbo x Thorin. Nobody died, everyone lives, shit still happened and Bilbo ends up pregnant and is believed to be dead. The soulmates come in an out but the bigger plot device is the sleeping curse. Basically, Bilbo gets cursed by a witch and the only one that can break the curse is Thorin. Que Gandalf, the sneak bastard, having to back petal to convince the company the Bilbo is indeed alive (sorta) and explain that Frigga is Bilbo and Thorin’s daughter.
> 
> Warnings for mild adult language, descriptions of battle wounds and fighting. Implied sexual-content. You have been warned. 
> 
> So, this story will be somewhat dis-jointed. Apologizes in advance.

Thorin’s POV. 

One Week of the Battle of the Five Armies

 ** _Thorin’s body ached_**.

It was a deeply set ache, one that settled pass the muscles and into his very bones. Thorin **_hated_** this ache but he knew it well. Exhaustion was finally taking over his body. As much as he hated it, he also welcomed it. It was the same ache that racked his body when his grandfather died. The same ache that pushed him to provide for his people when exiled. And the same ache that drove him to make desperate fool’s quest to retake Erebor. **_But_**. It was not just, his bones that ached.

**_His heart ached too._ **

His heart ached and broke every time he slept. For when he slept, he saw the one thing that he couldn’t have back. _Or the one hobbit that he couldn’t have back. **Bilbo**_ **.** Gods be dammed, Thorin missed them. This heartache was far worse than any wound that he had ever received. For it was a wound that would not go away. Well not easily anyway _._ Balin had told Thorin that his scars would heal with time, but Thorin seriously doubts it. The wounds left by his grandfather’s illness never healed, nor did the wounds left by his brothers passing or his father’s disappearance. Why would losing his soulmate be any different?

When Thorin had first woken up after the battle he had been briefed on everything that had happened after he defeated Azog. **_All matters but one_**. 

**_Where was Bilbo?_ **

Thorin had sworn that he had seen them on the battlefield shouting that the eagles were coming. The eagles had indeed returned and they had played a key part in ending the bloodshed. **_But._** They had also dropped a rather large rock on Thorin’s head. One that left a rather nasty scar above his right eye and caused him to lose consciousness for a solid three days. No one spoke of Bilbo and the longer they stay silent the more aggregated Thorin became. With a snarl on his lip and a harden expression Thorin pressed the matter. But no answer came, only silent looks if horror. Dwalin, was the one to finally break the silence.

“They’re gone Thorin.”

“ ** _Gone!?_** Gone in what way, Dwalin.” It was more so an order then a question.

“We.... we… found their coat among the dead. It……. was torn to pieces…... and cover in blood.” Dwalin paused before taking a long breath. “A body hasn’t been found……. It doesn’t look good.”

Thorin let out a low growl before responding to his brother in arms. “ ** _Search the grounds_**. Knowing Bilbo, they probably crawled into a hole somewhere. If they’re hurt….... they… they might not be conscious.” Thorin tried to calm himself. He needed to be rationally. “Or… or invisible if that **_blasted_** ring is with them.” Thorin tried to push the thoughts from his still hazy mind. **_No._** He would not think about Bilbo being captured by the Orcs, or shot by an arrow…. Or …. or dead in a ditch somewhere. **_No_**. They… They had to be alive….

Dwalin sighed. This wasn’t an argument that either of them could win. “We’ve done that Thorin. Several times. You have been out for three days…. you…”

“ ** _Search again!_** ” Thorin roared. “I’ll do it myself if I have to”. Thorin moved to get out of his cot when Dwalin and Gloin stop him. He growled to be let go when Balin spoke up.

“Your foot is broken; your knee is dislocated; you have several blade wounds and a concussion. We’ll search the grounds, Thorin. **_You have to stay here._** It’s for the best.”

Thorin’s mumbled response was too low to hear but he did as his advisor said. “If you find anything… anything at…”

“You’ll be the first to know” Balin insured “Please Thorin get some rest. There is a lot to rebuild.”

**_At the moment, Thorin felt truly helpless._ **

The following weeks were a blur for Thorin. The rest of the company didn’t fare much better than him. Dwalin had barely escaped an archer’s trap and Balin miraculously had crawled himself out of a collapsed tunnel with only a few scraps. 

The Ri brother had their assortment of battle scars, Nori having the worst. When an Orc had threatened to behead Dori, who was protecting an injured Ori and Kili; Nori’s rage boiled over and the crazed dwarf charged the bloody beast head on. Whatever grudge that the Ri brothers had between them, it died that day. 

Thorin’s nephews were worse for wear. His sister Dis was definitely going to kill him once she returned. Kili had a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. Fili had taken the back end of a hammer to the head and nearly lost an eye to a sword. Not to mention a jagged cut that bisected his back. Both boys had infected knife wounds and were exhausted to the point of fever. Fili was in and out of a fever dreams for weeks and Kili, the fool, tried to attack Thauiral when he ordered Tauriel back to Mirkwood. If Dis didn’t kill him, keeping track of his injured nephews would.

Bifur and Bofur both were racked with infection from numerous wounds. Bombur was beside himself with so much guilt that he refused to eat. It didn't last long, but it was too long according to his cousins.

Gloin had several arrow wounds along with a broken knee cap and Oin was working himself to exhaustion as the only healer in Erebor. Thorin will forever thank the gods for the caravan of dwarven traders that showed up a week after the battle. About a third of the groups were healers or mages and were study dwarven folk that could stitch up a wound if need be. Most surprising of all was when the groups senior healer turned out to be Gloin and Oin’s half-sister Eir. It had been a touching reunion for the company and a much-needed morale boost.

Thorin spent most of his days trying to rebuild. He would wake with the dawn and refuse to sleep till his body begged for it. Exhaustion was his only cure for the **_guilt_**. The guilt of being so easily affected by the cursed gold. The guilt of nearly killing his countrymen over a simple stone. **_The guilt of killing his soulmate._** Even if Bilbo hadn’t died by his hand it was his fault.

**_HE had been the one to ignore their pleas for help._ **

**_HE had been the one to banish the heartbroken hobbit from his site._**

**_HE had been the one they fought to save during the battle._**

If it wasn’t **_him_** , Bilbo would still be alive and well.

So, he works. And he plans, and then he works some more. All in the effort to rid the guilt from his mind. For if he is too tried to dream, then he is too tried to think of **_them._**

Kili’s POV

Three weeks after the Battle

 ** _Kili hated his life._** Well maybe not his whole life but at the moment, he was sure the gods had cursed him. His foot itched, he couldn’t feel his fingers bound up in the sling, his foot itched, Tauriel had be order back to Mirkwood, his foot ITCHED, Fili was out cold, and did he mention that his foot itched. 

**_Because gods be dammed his foot ITCHED!_ **

Kili let out another aggravated sigh as he searched for something scratch his foot with. He had a limited time window before the healer, Skadi returned. He had managed to whine enough about water to annoy her into fetching some. Kili had timed her before and she was quick on her feet. **_So, Kili had to be faster._** As he eyes feverously searched the tent for a tool while his ears strained to listen for the familiar squeak of a pair of leather boots. Just as he found something to relive his poor foot, he hears the rustling of the tent’s door. Panicking, Kili bolted back into his cot and tried to pretend like he hadn’t been snooping around.

“Back with the water already?” Kili tried to sound as light and friendly as he could. Praying that the Skadi wouldn’t notice his messy blanket or dirt covered cast.

“ ** _Think I’m a servant huh?_** Not even a prince yet and you’re already spoiled.” Thorin gruffed out a chuckle at Kili expense.

“ ** _Uncle Thorin!_** By Mahal, it’s just you.” Kili sighed in relief. “Thought you were Skadi returning the water. She too damn quiet when she walks and sneaky too.” 

Kili hopped back out of his cot only to meet the hard gaze of his uncle and the silent order to return to it. Kili just glared back with his own response.

“My foot itches and need something to scratch it with. Besides, I can’t take sitting any longer. **_I going insane with all this sitting_**.” Kili whined to his uncle. Normally Kili doesn’t sound like a child but in front of his uncle, Kili could get away with it. Thorin just signed and handed his nephew the walking stick by the door.

“You sound like a toddler. Be thankful both your legs aren’t broken. If it wasn’t for Dori and Nori, they probably would be… Or worse…” The last part came out as a low whisper, almost as if Thorin had meant mumbled it to himself. Kili’s keen ears still hear it and the guilt still gripped him. Especially when his eye rested on his sleeping brother.

“How… How are the others doing? Dori and Nori healing alright? What about Gloin? Or Bifur?”

“The others are doing fine. We… we’re all healing at our own paces.” Thorin’s eyes settled on Fili. 

Fili had several injuries that ranged from a simple scrap to a concussion. Currently he was fighting a nasty infection that had settled into the deep cut on his back. Despite Oin’s best attempts, the infection progress to the point of fever.

Kili settled back into his cot with the walking stick in hand to scratch his foot. Thorin grabbed a spare stool and set it between Kili and Fili. Silence returned to the tent as Thorin’s gazed flipped between his nephews. With his itched scratched, Kili tried to fill the silent air.

“Fili getting better. Lady Eir and Skadi made sure of that.”

“hhmm”

“Eir came by early, when he was awake and gave him some weird herbs. She claimed that they helped with infection.”

“hhm….”

“They’re defiantly Oin’s relation. That sludge smelled worse than Goblin Town. Fili felt he was going to puke for a good hour after drinking it. Skadi nearly did.” 

Thorin chuckled lightly before nodding. “It must run in the family. Gloin had to hide in the hills when Oin made it first attempts at medicine.”

“That bad?”

“Worse.” Thorin replied. “Ask Gloin about the elderberry incident and I’m sure you’ll get an ear full.”

Silence filled the air again as Kili eyes settled back on Fili. Kili knew his brother’s injuries were not his fault, but…. Kili can help but think. **_Kili had been the one to find Fili._** Despite of his injured leg, and throbbing head after the battle. Kili’s gut was screaming at him. **_Something was wrong_**. And sure, enough half buried at the bottom of a pile of dead orc was Fili. With Dori’s help, Kili drug his brother back to the camp. Fili woke up later that night. He was alive, but in rough shape. Certainly, worse than when he had last saw him during the battle. He had large cut slanted across his back, blood dried against the side and small knife wound mere inched from his eye. Kili wasn’t in the picture of health after the battle either, but he could least **_stand_**. Well hobble anyway. The guilt still racked Kili’s mind. Why had he left Fili go after Thorin alone? Why had Kili not notched the Orc trap in the leaves? Why he walked right into said trap and break his leg trying to free himself? Why had he….

**_“Stop”_ **

Thorin’s voice ripped through Kili thought’s like a sharped blade. How long had been starring off. Time passed strangely for the injured dwarf. It either flew by in a matter of minutes or progress at a snail’s pace. Had he been mumbling again?

“I’m stopping you right there.”

“But I haven’t said anything”

“No! You were mumbling to yourself again.”

“ ** _Fusak_** ”

“ ** _Kili language!_** ……. I… I know what you are thinking. I’ve been there before.” “ ** _Fusak”_** Thorin mumbled under his breath. “I been there for most of this blasted Quest.” Thorin grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fili’s injuries are not your fault. They are no one’s fault”

Kili didn’t believe him. **_He knew._** He knew what his Uncle was thinking and who he was blaming. **_He blamed himself._** He blamed himself for the state of his company, for the war that he provoked, and for the state of Laketown. But most importantly for Bilbo. Kili still could bring himself to think about. So, instead Kili just grumbled.

**_“It’s not your fault either”_ **

Thorin just glared in response. Which Kili mimic in turn. Thorin and Kili existed in their glaring match when a distantly feminine voice broke through the silence.

“Alright! It’s far too quiet in here. What nonsense have you gotten yourself into this time, Prince Kili.” Skadi entered the tent and set down the bucket of water before turning around to meet the blank expressions of Thorin and Kili.

“Ahh…! King Thorin! I…. I… I’m… ahhh... Umm…”

Kili felt like chuckling at Skadi’s floundering words before Thorin raised his hand to stop her.

“Its alright Miss, I was just checking in on my nephews.”

“Ahh… umm… does Oin know you’re here?”

“Should he?” Thorin raised his brow as Skadi’s shuffled in placed.

“Well… He and Gran were looking for you... and they might be heading this way…”

“Ahh…”

“I can distract them…. if you want….”

“What?” Kili and Thorin passed glances between before turning the blushing dwarf in front of them.

“I… I can distract them… I……. I know Gran scolding can get rather long an… and she has better hearing then Oin…”

Thorin chuckled and Kili let out a loud laugh as he rolled back on his cot.

“No need, Miss Olsen. I can take care of myself. And trust me have endured far worse than your grandmother scolding’s.”

“Alright…. But don’t say I didn’t warn yee.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you” And with Thorin took his leave. Out the back of the tent. Kili snickered before turning to the confused Skadi.

“Hey Skadi”

“hmmm”

**_“Help me up, I want to see how this end!”_ **

****

Dwalin’s POV

A few months after the Battle.

Dwalin breathed a sigh of relief. Wel,l as much relief that his stressed-out mind could afford him. **The problems just never stopped.** If it wasn’t Goblin or Orc threats, it was domestic issues and if it wasn’t that it was thieves and bandits. And if it wasn’t any of those things, it was battle injuries or structural problems or food shortages or…

“ ** _For Mahal’s Sake_**! Brother. Please, if you frown any harder your eye brows will become your eyes.”

Balin’s voice smashed through Dwalin’s cluttered mind like a battle axe. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to see his brother worried frown. Dwalin sighed and tried to relax his face before facing his elder but much shorter brother.

“I’m fine Balin.”

“No! You’re not.”

“Yes. I am. I’m just a little tried that’s all.”

“Oh, is that all. That’s why the Captain of the guard is scolding like a mother bear with lost cubs and mumbling curses to himself in a dark corner.” Balin’s huffed. His chest puffed out and his hair ruffled liked an irate roster. In his mind Dwalin chuckled. “ ** _And the call Dori, a mother hen_.”** Dori had nothing on his brother. He might be tiny but Balin had a roar louder than a mountain lion. His bite was worse, but very few dwarves have every seen that side of Dwalin’s normally calm brother.

“Yes, that is all. Just a tried mind. I’ll take a break at noon. Malah’s word.”

“It’s two hours past noon, Dwalin.”

**_“What?”_ **

Dwalin cursed as Balin sighed. Had he falledn asleep? No, he didn’t remember sleeping. Was he that consumed with his thoughts? No, he counted he times Nori came and checked in on him. Dwalin’s mind churned as he let out a slew of more curses. **_That was sloppy, too sloppy. No, it was damn foolish. Malah’s bread! Get your head on straight DWALIN!_**

Balin’s voice was what brought him back to the present. “You need rest brother.”

“No. I need to focus.”

“You are too tried for your own good Dwalin. If Nori hadn’t told me…”

“ ** _Told you what?!_** That he’s been sneaking around? Or that he’s been spying on everyone again.”

“ ** _That’s his job!_** He is the Spy Master for the Kingdom.”

“One that supposed to report to me!”

“And what was he supposed to tell me, Dwalin? From what he says, you haven’t slept in days.”

 ** _“Fusak!”_** Damn him! Damn the bloody rat of a thief. He was supposed to report back to him if he saw anything suspicious. Not check in on him, like a damn mother hen. Gods; and he thought his brother was bad. Dwalin pinched the bridge of nose as he exhaled a long breath. With his mind made up, Dwalin turned away from his brother and walk towards the destination he had in mind.

 **Oh! No, you don’t!** Balin grabbed hold of his brother arm. **You’re going to get some rest! Not hunt down Nori!**

 **I told you I am Fine!** Dwalin growled back at his brother. Their noses a mere inched from each other.

 **Oh, for Malah’s sake!** A gravelly woman’s voice cut through the angered snarls of Dwalin and Balin. They both turned to meet the head of an elderly Dwarven Dame. Eir, Oin sister. She stood slightly taller than Balin, but her stare could cow men twice her height. Which worked well on the two arguing brother.

 _You two sound like starved wolves fighting over a broken bone. “You need rest! No, you need it more! I’m fine! No!”_ She mocked them. Both of the brother’s shoulders drop in embarrassment. Balin faced blushed slightly at the Dame’s mocking tone. Balin tried to clear his throat to speak but Eir cut him off.

 ** _Oh, no you don’t. If you ask me, both of yee need a long rest. I don’t want to hear any of this “my duty” nonsense. I have half a mind to drag you both to clinic and drug yee with sleeping pills._** She continued to scolded the two brothers. Cutting Balin off when her tried to speak back.

As she spoke, Dwalin noticed the younger red-headed lass rolling her eyes behind the elderly Dame. Skadi, Dwalin mused; Eir’s granddaughter and Oin’s grand-niece. She looked to be as enthused about her grandmother nagging as he currently was. Dwalin liked the lass. She was good lassie; for a northern girl. Stronger and faster than she looked; the party learned quickly that she was not a lass to trifled with. If any of them managed to escape Eir or Oin’s care(scolding), Skadi, was the one that would track them down. She never forced medicine on them, but she did detail what would happen if they skipped it. Dwalin still shuttered over their “discussion” on not properly cleaning wounds. And he thought Oin was bad. 

**_Are you even listening?!_** Eir voice cut through Dwalin’s thoughts.

 **Yes! Lass, of course if hear you. You had my ears bleeding an hour an ago**. Dwalin remarked to the angered Dame.

 **Well….** Eir puffed out her chest as she huffed a sign. _And for that…. “remark” …. I’ve decided that both of you need a proper checkup back at the clinic._

 _Come along now._ She commanded as she grabbed both of their shoulders and drugged out of the corner and towards the medical wing of the growing barracks. Passing Skadi as they went.

 **Now let’s be sensible here Eir**. Balin tried to calmly state while desperately trying to free himself from Eir iron grasp. 

**Oh, Come off it! Lass! It was only a joke**. Dwalin groaned as he accepted his fate of being dragged by to the blasted Medical wing…. Again…. He learned from his first experience with Eir.

**_“Never doubt a Northern Dames Strength.”_ **

Skadi watched them leave and chuckled softly at the sight of two great Dwarven leaders being dragged off by a small dame like misbehaving kids. In the chaos of the scene, her well meaning but overbearing grandmother, forgot about Skadi. A blessing really. Skadi wasn’t looking forward to another round of educate and manners training from her grandmother. While Skadi mussed over her good fortune, a familiar chuckle creeped out of the shadows behind her.

Hello Nori, did you enjoy the show. She chimed.

 ** _Oh, yes_** **. The sight of Dwalin wilting underneath your Gran’s gazed is a sight I’ll never ger tried of.** Nori chuckled back at his little accomplish.

They had planned this and, in the process, killed two birds with one stone. Dwalin and Balin got some much-needed rest and Skadi got out of pointless lessons.

And now as they watched the spoils of their “carefully” laid plan Nori laughed with delight. We better go find Kili and Fili. Those two are waiting for over by the sparring grounds.

Hhhhmmm… let me guess, he thinks that today is the day that he’ll be able to throw that draft axe right. Skadi rolled her eyes as she spoke. Letting her northern accent exaggerate her speech. 

**Aye… we better go stop them**. Nori chuckled, mimicking her accent.

 ** _Ah. The job of a dwarven babysitter is never done_**. The two mused as they made their way to the sparring grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV parts will come and go through-out the story.  
> Round up for context.  
> Thorin is sleep-deprived on purpose.  
> Kili is a little shit and so is Nori.  
> Dwalin likes to brood in dark corners and Balin is a worry wort.  
> Skadi and Eir are my Oc's. They a northern dwarfs from beyond the Lonely Mountains. Most Northern dwarves are nomadic and slightly shunned in "proper" Dwarven society. Despite the fact the most of them are decedent of Ereboran Dwarves or survived the fall of Erebor.  
> Ask question in the comments, I will do my best to answer them.


	2. Always the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
> The same old bread and rolls to sell  
> Every morning just the same  
> Since the morning that we came  
> To this poor provincial...shire"
> 
> aka: Bilbo shows up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...... this is this is happening sometime later in the story.... but this part ended up so darn cute and I wanted to post it anyway. Originally I planned on going in chronological order, slowly building to the revel of Bilbo and Frigga....but....I'm not that patient and I'm no where near done with writing Gandalf's snarky monolog. It just doesn't feel.... snarky enough....
> 
> Anyway enjoy.....

Bilbo’s POV

Three years after the battle. The Shire.

**Too Bright….**

Bilbo sighed. Morning already; they hummed as the sun's light filtered through the currents. Bilbo sluggishly rose from their covers and yawned. Stretching their tired limbs and trying to wake themselves before the inevitable mess of hair and giggles came bursting through the bedroom door. As if on cue, Frigga, made her presence known.

**MAMA! Its morning!** The excited child called to her parent as she ran into Bilbo’s arms.

**Yes, dearie. It certainly is.** Bilbo chuckled at their daughter’s excitement. 

Bilbo carried her giggling child with them to the bathroom to start the morning ritual. Washing both their faces, brushing teeth, detangling hair; a fierce battle in its own right and changing into the day's clothes. Frigga, as the norm, insisted on choosing the outfits for the day.

**_This one._** Frigga pointed to a bright green sundress with a delicate flower pattern for herself. **_And that one._** She tugged at a pair of dark brown towers with golden buttons and a creamed colored dress shirt for Bilbo. They chuckled at the girl's eye for fashion at such a young age. As rambunctious as she could be, Frigga always seemed to have an eye for the finer things in life. It was her dwarven nature Bilbo mused. Or maybe her Baggin nature? Bilbo wasn't always sure but adored her anyway.

After dressing came 1st breakfast, which Bilbo speedily prepared, knowing Frigga impatience.

**No, no, Mama. Me no want soggy oatmeal.** Frigga huffed and she bounced in her seat. **Me want toast with jam!**

That’s not how we ask for things Frigga.

**Me, Want!**

**_Frigga._** Bilbo glared.

**Can I…**

Another glare

**_May I_** have toast with strawberry jam?

**Yes, you may.** Bilbo kissed the top of Frigga’s hair as she set down her toast and sunny smiled beamed off of Frigga’s faced. Bilbo loved it. Her puggy checks happily being stuffed with sweet tasting jam and gulps of milk. Bilbo signed as she ate the _same_ soggy oatmeal.

After 1st breakfast, Bilbo set off to start laundry as Frigga played with her toys. The routine almost mindless in its simplicity. Soap and suds, washed and ringed, the soft smell of clean linen and lavender filling the air. Bilbo huffed at the monotonous routine.

**_It’s always the same._ **

Signing heavily; **No this is fine**. Bilbo scolded themselves ** _. This is how it has to be. I’m fine. Frigga’s happy. She is safe and I am happy._**

Bilbo stomach soured at how forced they sounded in their own head. A younger Hobbit would have laughed at those words.

_Maybe I should try a different soap…_

The day processed quickly as 2nd breakfast and lunch passed by without much trouble. Frigga's lesson and gardening distracted Bilbo's mind from the monotony and melancholy of it all. By midafternoon Bilbo's mind was clear once again as they happily watch Frigga skip her way into the market. Only to have their peace rudely broken by the sound of hushed whispered and quiet gossiping as the odd pair strolled into the market.

Bilbo paid it little mind, but keep a sharp ear for rumors of their daughter. Bilbo could take all the japs and sneers directed at them, but Frigga? Frigga was a child and Bilbo would have none of it. But keeping the welcoming smile on their face a Lobelia approached…. _was taxing_ to say the least. **_It’s always something with her_ ;** Bilbo groaned.

**Good day, Lobelia**. How are we doing today? Bilbo strained to chime out.

**Bilbo Baggins, who can you let your daughter hop around like that?**

Like **_what_** Lobelia, Bilbo signed.

**_Like that!_** Her knees are filthy and her hair is a rat’s nest! Lobelia accused. 

Bilbo just rolled their eyes. Frigga’s knees were indeed dirty but that nothing new for a child. And besides her hair wasn’t that messy.

She’s just a child Lobelia and children get dirty. Hardly anything new.

**_But…_ **

**_Have you seen your own child? Hhmmm._** Last I saw of him, he was chasing old McKune’s rabbits around the glen.

Lobelia faced blushed. **_Not my son!_** He would never.

**Oh yes, he would, Lobelia**! A new voice called out. Janie McKune. Old man McKune’s stubborn daughter and one of Bilbo’s unlikely allies.

**Your son chased and scarred half of my father warren yesterday and if I hadn’t been there today to watch, he would have done the same again.** Jannie scolded the proud hobbit. Crossing her arms and going toe to toe with Lobelia’s now scarlet face.

**_Why you…._ **

**I don’t want to hear it Lobelia.** You scold Bilbo for dirty knees but look the other way when your own son causes a ruckus. Frigga is far better behaved then your Thomas. I’ve only caught her **once** in my flower batch. **_Your boy on the other hand tries to tear through the patch like he owns the place._**

Bilbo rolled their eyes at Janie’s actuations. Frigga had indeed been caught in Janie’s flower patch more than once. Several times in fact, but Janie rarely scolded the girl. For Frigga sweet smile and honesty curiosity always seemed to melt Janie’s heart. Bilbo mouthed a thank you to Janie as she ushered Frigga away from the two bickering women. Janie merely nodded response before laying another round of grievance’s into Lobelia.

Bilbo signed with relief. Same old Janie. And continued with the shopping.

Buying the same bread from the baker. The same eggs and milk from the store. Stopping and admiring the cravings from the toymaker. Avoiding the blacksmith's shop like the plague and rounding the bend to the fountain. Where the same gathering of hobbits gossiped about their days. Bilbo waved to a few familiar faces and continued with the shopping. Still debating on whether to get that new soap or not.

On the way out, Bilbo passed by the still arguing Janie and Lobelia, who by this point, had gather a small crowd of onlookers.

Waving to get Janie attention. Tea? Tomorrow?

**Yes, yes, same time.** I’ll bring Alice and Bella. Janie waved back before returning her ire into the now sheathing Lobelia. Across the street sat Otho, who looked mortified and Jack who looked pleased as punch to be watching his wife’s antics. Bilbo waved to them both as she passed through.

**_Always the same._ **

The evening came and went in a tidy fashion. Supper was strenuous event, as any parent could attest to. Frigga always had to make her opinion on food known. Bilbo just rolled their eyes. Today’s opinion was different then yesterdays but at its core, Bilbo knew what she wanted. _You’ll get **one** extra cookie Frigga, but that’s it._ Bilbo’s stern voice barley swaying the excited toddler. Frigga just happily danced away with her hard-earned cookie. Bilbo smiled, they loved to see Frigga happy.

The evening routine continued as normal. Finishing the dishes, evening lessons, quiet moments in front of the fire, baths, and brushing Frigga's unruly hair before bed. As Bilbo brushed their daughter's hair, their mind drifted to another unruly mane. They shared the same hair, Thorin, and Frigga. Same unruliness, some texture, and same color. The main difference between the two was that Frigga inherited Bilbo's curls. Bilbo loved her curls, despite their unruly stubbornness. A mirror of Bilbo's stubbornly bright and curious daughter. A mirror of someone else's stubborn pride….

Bilbo’s thoughts where broken by Frigga’s voice. **Mama?**

_Hhhmmm?_ Yes dear.

Can you tell me a story?

Of course. Bilbo sighed.

Frigga smiled hurried herself to bed. Snuggling under her cover and tightly clutching a cat plushie. Frigga knew the routine, stories about mama’s adventures and then off to bed. It was Bilbo’s favorite part of the day. 

**Alight, which story do you want to hear tonight?** The one about the _Elvan forest_? Or the one about the _creepy goblin_ that lurked in the depths of a _deep and dark cave_? Bilbo’s made exaggerated faces as they spoke. Inciting giggles and yawns from their small child. **_Oh!_** **_I got it._** I’ve got just the story. Bilbo smiled softly at their daughter. **_The story of a Hobbit in a hole_**. Frigga smiled and snuggled in closer to Bilbo. This was her favorite story.

It all started with one calm night with a knock on a green door……

Bilbo smiled softly at the sight in front of them. Frigga, fast asleep and looking like an angel in the soft candle light. She had fallen asleep hours ago when the moon still hung low in the sky. It was now deep into the night and the moon was well above their heads. Sleep alluded Bilbo. 

**_It always had._ **

**_It’s always the same._ **

On most days they hid the tiredness, the weariness, the …. the melancholy of it all. The deep sense of melancholy that had taken root in Bilbo's life. They mused if it had always been there or if it was a byproduct of the long journey that they had taken. Either way, the melancholy routine of Bilbo's life had to break at some point. Where that point was, they didn't know… Sighing heavily, Bilbo walked down the quiet hall to their bedroom. Maybe tonight would be different. Maybe tonight, dreams would find them. Dreams of a much livelier life….

**_Dreams of him._ **


End file.
